Ses yeux de perle contre ma haine
by Eraendil
Summary: Et si après avoir tuer son clan, Itachi avait gagner la confience de Naruto et l'avait fait quitter Konoha, et si, six ans plus tard ils revenaient ? FANFIC FINIE
1. Introduction

Eu... C'est ma deuxième fic si on compte la song-fic que j'avais déjà faite. En fait, c'est un truc qui m'est passer par la tête, et ba voilà, je posterai peut-être la suite... Enfin, c'est à vous de dire .

Titre : Ses yeux de perle contre ma haine.

Manga : Naruto

Genre : Aventure/Romance

Introduction :

« Si tu veux être en mesure de me tuer un jour, remplis ton cœur de ressentiment ! Hais-moi ! Sauve ta vie lâchement… Fuis… Fuis ! Accroche-toi à la vie… »

Cette phrase résonnait dans la tranquillité du village, éclairé par la pleine lune. Le temps clair, le ciel contenant cependant quelques nuages mélangeant des nuances de bleu, de violet et de blanc, contrastait avec le massacre qui venait de se dérouler dans le domaine Uchiwa.

Une sombre silhouette se dessinait dans la chambre d'un jeune garçon à la tête blonde, seul deux orbes rouge sang se distinguaient du reste. La silhouette s'approcha du lit, et secoua légèrement son occupant. Celui-ci se réveilla, il bailla et s'étira, avant de sursauter en découvrant l'homme qui l'avait réveillé.

« Qui t'es toi ? Demanda-t-il niaisement.

Tu apprendras mon nom plus tard, maintenant suis-moi.

Et pourquoi, j'suis bien là !

En es-tu sur ? Si tu étais si bien ici, pourquoi as-tu pleuré ?

… Le petit baissa ses yeux rougis par les larmes qu'il avait versé précédemment.

Allons, viens, suis-moi en dehors de ce village qui te rejette.

Nan ! Et puis pourquoi Konoha me rejetterais, hein ?

Dans ce cas, pourquoi les adultes te regardent-t-ils de cette façon ?

Eu…

Je peux te le dire, moi. De plus, tu es seul, personne ne fait attention à toi, moi je pourrai t'aider. T'aider à te venger, t'aider à devenir fort.

Me venger, pour faire quoi ? Et pourquoi on me regarde comme ça, hein ?

Parce que le jour de ta naissance, on a emprisonné un démon renard en toi.

C'est faut !

C'est la vérité, tu ne t'es jamais demander quel était cette marque sur ton nombril ? C'est le sceau qui le retient. Alors, acceptes-tu de me suivre ?

D'a… D'accord, tout le monde me déteste, je n'ai rien à perdre. Et puis si je deviens fort, je reviendrais et tout le monde sera obligé de me voir autrement.

Viens. »

Le jeune garçon suivit la silhouette à travers le village, ils marchèrent sans prendre leur temps, mais ne se pressaient pas non plus. Une légère brume flottait dans les rues, les ombres recouvraient le sol. Ils quittèrent ainsi Konoha pour s'enfoncer dans les ténèbres grandissant de la forêt.

« Au fait, je me nomme Itachi Uchiwa, dit-il au réceptable du démon renard, _et je viens d'acquérir une arme qui va me rendre surpuissant, hahahaha…_ »


	2. Chapitre 1

Ba voila la suite, je ne sais pas si le chapitre suivant sera aussi rapide. Merci à carola67 et a luluFlo4 pour leur reviews.

Titre : Ses yeux de perle contre ma haine.

Manga : Naruto

Genre : Aventure/Romance

Couples : Naruto/Hinata

Chapitre 1 :

« C'est mou tout ça, concentre-toi bon sang ! Non, pas comme ça, de cette façon ! »

Des bruits de lutte transperçaient le calme d'une clairière. Un adolescent de 13 ans, se tenant le bras droit, regardait intensivement son "adversaire" de ses yeux de la couleur du ciel. Ses cheveux blonds, indomptables, tombaient quelque peu sur ceux-ci. Ses marques faciales telles les moustaches des renards semblaient hérissées. Sa peau mate contrastait beaucoup avec celle pâle de son "tortionnaire". Les yeux rouges aux petites virgules noires de celui-ci ne laissaient transparaître aucune émotion. Ses cheveux ébène attachés par une queue, cachaient un peu son bandeau frontal rayé.

Le paysage ne convenait pas avec la scène s'y déroulant. Lui clair, rayonnant, les arbres aux feuilles émeraudes laissant passer la lumière du soleil du midi ; elle glauque, ensanglantée, n'étant pourtant pas mortelle.

« C'est, on arrête l'entraînement, il faut que tu sois en forme pour demain.

On tue qui ?

Personne, nous allons vérifier les défenses de Konoha.

On pourra faire un massacre ?

Je te l'ai déjà dit, nous n'allons tuer personne. Alors retient tes pulsions, nous ne devons pas être repérés.

Pas cool, mais bon, alors à demain nii-san.

Je t'ai aussi déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça Naruto, je ne suis pas ton frère.

Mais je te considère comme tel, grâce à toi je suis devenu fort et je ne suis pas resté à Konoha. A demain Itachi.»

Naruto quitta alors Itachi pour rentrer dans une cabane non loin. Il pris des bandages et les enroula sur ses blessures, qui commençaient déjà à cicatriser. Le reste de la journée passa rapidement, le voyage pour Konoha aussi.

Le village n'avait pas changé. Les rues grouillant de monde, les marchants ventant leurs produits, les ninjas entrant et sortant du bâtiment central, les enfants jouant. Itachi, le visage caché par la cape servant à le dissimuler, et Naruto, que rien ne cachait, entraient dans Konoha. Ils passèrent devant une échoppe de ramen, là, deux vieillards discutaient bon train. En apercevant Naruto, le plus vieux remarqua à son confrère que le blond ressemblait énormément aux Yondaime, le cadet acquiesça.

En entendant les commentaires des deux ancêtres, Naruto se mit dans une colère noire, son chakra explosa. Tout les ninjas le ressentirent, Itachi intervint rapidement, et stoppa Naruto. Celui-ci ce calma alors, et ils partirent rapidement vers un autre endroit. Ils n'étaient cependant pas passés inaperçu, un jounin aux cheveux argentés et au regard endormi les suivit, accompagné de deux genins, ses élèves.

Itachi stoppa soudainement leur marche aux abords d'une petite rivière. Il se retourna, aussitôt imité par Naruto ; le jounin et les genin, un adolescent ressemblant étrangement à Itachi, et une fille du même âge aux cheveux roses et aux yeux verts, se trouvaient maintenant devant eux.

« Umm, Hatake Kakashi, accompagné par deux élèves. Je pensais que le comité d'accueil n'aurait pas été du menu fretin.

Aurais-tu oublié qu'il ne fallait jamais sous estimer un ninja quel qu'il soit, Uchiwa Itachi ? »

En entendant le nom de l'homme à la cape, le genin lui ressemblant fondit dessus. Au moment où le kunai qu'il avait sortit allait le toucher, il entra en collision avec un autre, lancé par Naruto. Le garçon aux yeux ciel dit à celui dont le noir était pur :

« C'est moi ton adversaire. »


	3. Chapitre 2

Voila, capitre 2 en ligne. en espérant qu'il vous plaise, et si tout va bien, le chapitre 3 arrive mardi soir ou mercredi. Bonne lecture et une petite review n'est pas de reffut, ça me stimule .

Titre : Ses yeux de perle contre ma haine.

Manga : Naruto

Genre : Aventure/Romance

Couples : Naruto/Hinata

Reviews :

**luluflo4** : Et ouaip, un combat entre notre tête blonde et Sasuke, en espérant ne pas te décevoir

**Sailor Ocean** : Merci pour ta review, et dsl si les chapitres ne sont pas très long. Bon, il faut dire que la fic ne l'est pas trop non plus ; ) .

**Hyuga Shine** : Contente que tu l'ai adorée, et merci pour ton soutient. J'espère que ce chapitre ne tedécevra pas.

Chapitre 2 :

« C'est moi ton adversaire. »

Le blond se mit entre les deux frères, faisant face au plus jeune. Une aura destructrice entourait les adolescents. Le temps semblait s'être arrêter, les cheveux des ninjas ondulaient avec le vent. Différentes expressions s'affichaient sur leur visage. Mais les yeux des deux adversaires étaient bien plus parlant, ceux de l'un devenu rouge sang, fendu par des pupilles comme les chats ; ceux de l'autre, du même rouge, mais comptant dans chacun deux virgules noires.

Et sans que rien ne nous prévienne, ils s'élancèrent l'un sur l'autre, attaquant et esquivant. Sasuke composa alors des signes, finissant par celui du tigre « Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu », la gigantesque boule enflammée sortie de la bouche du genin, pour foncer sur Naruto.

Celui-ci concentra son chakra dans ses jambes, puis l'esquiva en sautant. Il atterrit derrière le brun au sharingans, et lui asserna un léger coups à la nuque. Léger, mais précis. L'Uchiwa s'écroula. Naruto sortit un Kunai, et s'apprêtait à trancher la gorge de celui-ci, quand l'homme aux cheveux argentés l'en empêcha. Le blond voulut lui donner un coup, mais fut de nouveau interrompu.

« Ca suffis Naruto, n'oublie pas pourquoi nous sommes venu, la voix glaciale venait d'Itachi

Ok, vous avez de la chance, l'épouvantail.

A ce propos, que faites-vous à Konoha tout les deux ? Demanda "l'épouvantail", ignorant superbement la remarque du réceptacle.

Nous voulons "vérifier certaine chose". Mais maintenant, je vous dis au revoir. Naruto, vient ! »

Obéissant à celui en qui il plaçait toute sa confiance, Naruto rejoignit Itachi. Puis soudain, ils disparurent aux yeux des ninjas de Konoha. Caché par le genjutsu qu'Itachi avait lancé quelques instants plus tôt, ils se dirigent vers une auberge. Annulant le genjutsu, ils entrèrent. A peine entré, la salle se tue. Les clients fixaient les deux inconnus, se demandant qui pouvait bien être cet homme que la cape cachait.

Ignorant tous ces regards, ils avancèrent vers le bureau d'accueil et réservèrent une chambre. Le réceptionniste leur donna la clé et leur indiqua le numéro. Naruto monta rapidement, suivit d'Itachi, bien moins pressé. Entrés, ils examinèrent la chambre, et d'un commun accord (enfin, c'est plutôt Itachi qui décide et Naruto obéit), ils décidèrent de commencer les investigations.

Refaisant le jutsu, la tête aux cheveux de soleil et l'homme à la cape quittèrent leur chambre par la fenêtre et atteignirent les murailles, pour se diriger vers les différentes portes du village. Ils en firent ainsi le tour. L'après-midi se termina avec une inspection des quartiers ouest. Ce n'est que de retour à l'auberge qu'Itachi laissa un moment libre à Naruto.

Alors celui-ci décida de se promener. Au bout d'une demi-heure, il s'arrêta devant une échoppe de ramen, celle où il venait manger lorsqu'il était enfant. Presque en face ce trouvait l'immeuble comportant l'appartement qu'il avait laissé vide le soir où il était partit. Continuant son chemin, il passa devant l'académie ninja. Une vague de souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire. Ne préférant pas s'attarder, comme pour fuir cette vague, il repris sa promenade.

Il finit par arriver devant le monument des Hokages, dont il avait maintes et maintes fois refait la décoration. Regardant les visages de pierre, il s'attarda sur le quatrième, celui du Yondaime, l'homme qui rendu sa vie en un enfer. Il se souvenait du cours qu'Iruka avait fait sur lui, le sauveur du village caché de la feuille. _Enfin, c'était pour sauver son village qu'il l'a fait…_ Le blond fut lui-même surprit de penser cela.

S'arrachant à la mélancolie sui le gagnait, Naruto ne s'éternisa pas et poursuivit sa balade. Cette fois, ses pas le dirigèrent dans un terrain d'entraînement. Une jeune fille, lui tournant le dos, s'entraînait là. Ses cheveux ébène, coupé courts dont deux mèches dépassait, suivaient les mouvements de la jeune fille ; qui devait avoir le même âge que le genins et Naruto. Sa peau blanche rivalisait avec celle d'Itachi. Un manteau beige et un panta-court bleu composaient sa tenue vestimentaire. Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, elle se retourna et fit face. A cet instant, la seule chose qu'il remarque fut ses yeux. Des yeux de perle, tel les opales.


	4. Chapitre 3

Voila, le chapitre 3 est en ligne. La suite devrait ariver vendredi ou samedi si encore une fois tout va bien. En espérant, comme toujours, qu'il vous plaise.

Rewiews :

**luluflo4** : ouf, j'espère que ce chapitre soit à la hauteur de tes attentes. Merci de lire ma fic .

**Hyuga Shine** : heureuse que tu ais aimé ce chapitre . Et pour répondre à tes questions, oui Hinata aura un rôle important dans cette fic, ce chapitre commence à nous le montrer. Et sinon, ce que mijotte Itachi et Naruto est secret, je n'aime pas spoiler ; ) .

Titre : Ses yeux de perle contre ma haine.

Manga : Naruto

Couples : Naruto/Hinata

Chapitre 3 :

Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, elle se retourna et lui fit face. A cet instant, la seule chose qu'il remarqua fut ses yeux. Des yeux de perle, tels les opales. Cependant, a peine eu-t-elle croisé son regard, elle baissa le sien. Jouant avec ses index, ce que Naruto qualifia de tic nerveux, son teint de porcelaine vira au rouge au niveau des pommettes. Voyant sa gène, le réceptacle se rattrapa :

« Désolé si je t'ai dérangé, je ne voulais pas.

Ce… Ce n'est rien, j'avais fini.

T'es sûre ? Aller, montre moi ce que tu sais faire, je pourrai peut-être t'aider.

Ou… Oui, bafouilla la jeune fille, le rouge de ses pommettes devenant cramoisi. »

Elle se mit à frapper de toutes ses forces sur le rondin, enchaînant coups de pieds et de points. Elle s'arrêta après une minute, essoufflée. Le blond s'approcha alors d'elle, lui prit la main, provoquant instantanément un autre rougissement de la part de la fille aux yeux d'opale, et plaça ses doigts d'une manière étrange.

« Maintenant, frappe le tronc. Tu verras la différence.

C'est… C'est surprenant… Bafouilla de nouveau la jeune fille après s'être exécutée, provoquant une large fissure sur le rondin.

Hé hé, content que tu y arrives. Au fait, comment tu t'appelles ?

Hi… Hinata, et t… Ses yeux s'agrandir de surprise en dévisageant son interlocuteur. Naruto ?

Comment connais-tu mon nom ? S'écria-t-il.

Con… Contrairement aux autres, je n'ai pas oublié le petit garçon répétant à tout bout de champ vouloir devenir Hokage.

Ah…

Mais… Mais dit-moi, pourquoi es-tu partit ?

Hinata ! La genin au cheveux roses s'approchait en courant. Que… Attention Hinata, ce type est dangereux ! Eloigne-toi !

Ne… Ne t'inquiète pas, Naruto ne me ferait pas de mal.

Il a battu Sasuke d'un seul coup !

Ne t'inquiète… pas, c'est Naruto.

Naruto ? Le cancre qui a disparu du jour au lendemain ?

Ou… Oui, c'est lui.

Bon ben c'est pas tout, mais moi j'y vais, dit le concerné, en disparaissant rapidement du champ de vision des kunoichis. »

Il rejoignit Itachi dans la clairière à côté. Bien que Sakura et Hinata ne l'aient pas vu, Naruto si. Et il avait même très bien vu son expression. _Merde, ça va barder…_ C'était-il dit, en voyant ses yeux rouge sang commencer à devenir haineux et ses fins sourcils se plisser. En effet, à peine entré dans la clairière que, pourtant calmement, Itachi avait commencer son savon. Calmement, oui, mais sa voix habituellement froide, l'était bien plus.

Comprenant que le contrôle de son arme commençait à lui échapper, Itachi rappela au blond ce pourquoi il avait quitté le village. Il lui avait rappelé le regard haineux des adultes, les enfants ne voulant pas jouer avec lui parce que leurs parents ne voulaient pas, et la solitude que cela lui causait. Le jeune homme aux sharingans lui rappela que tout le monde l'avait oublié, que Konoha était bien mieux sans lui.

_Mais Hinata, elle, elle se souvient de moi. Et la fille aux cheveux roses, Sakura je crois, c'est aussi souvenu de moi lorsque Hinata a prononcé mon nom._ Se reteint de dire Naruto, sachant pertinemment que cela ne ferait qu'aggraver son cas. Peu après, Itachi décida qu'ils retournent à l'auberge.

En effet, le ciel s'assombrissait, prenant des teintes rougeâtres à l'ouest. Les derniers rayons du soleil transperçaient l'horizon que formaient les montagnes, comme si ceux-ci ne voulaient pas disparaître dans les ténèbres de la nuit. La lune c'était déjà levée, dressant fièrement son croissant visible.

Alors qu'ils s'en retournaient à l'auberge, Naruto et Itachi ne virent pas la silhouette sortant de derrière un arbre. De cette silhouette ne se relevait qu'une chose. Ses yeux, rouge sang, comptant chacun deux virgules noires.


	5. Chapitre 4

Et voici le chapitre 4. Désoler du retard, mais les températures augmentant, je passe la plupart de mon temps dans l'eau lorsque je ne suis pas au collège. Et si ça continue comme ça, et bien rendez-vous à mercredi prochain. Et merci pour vos reviews.

Titre : Ses yeux de perle contre ma haine.

Manga : Naruto

Couples : Naruto/Hinata

Chapitre 4 :

L'aube. Les rayons du soleil levant éclairant les toits du village, frappant de plein fouet les quatre visages de pierre, éveillant les habitants. Le chant magnifique des oiseaux, pur, joyeux, libre, ne pouvait que mettre les ronchons de bonne humeur. Les endormis se réveillaient tranquillement.

Dans une chambre cependant, la tension était à son comble. Ces deux occupants déjà parés à partir, se jetaient des froids plutôt "glacials". Une fois de plus, le blond et le brun quittèrent la chambre par la fenêtre. Cette fois, ils se dirigèrent vers les quartiers sud, heureusement, peut de ninja se trouvaient dans ce quartier à cette heure matinale (cinq heure, normal non ?).

Les quartiers sud étaient vastes, et avec les heures passant, ce fut de plus en plus difficile pour nos deux ninja de ce camouflé convenablement. Même en ayant beaucoup de chakra, il finit toujours par s'épuiser.Le bruns'épuisait.De ce fait, ils finirent l'inspection des quartiers en début d'après midi. La journée trop avancée pour faire l'inspection des quartiers est, Itachi décida de continuer l'entraînement de Naruto.

Arriver dans une clairière reculée, ils commencèrent. Le brun attaquant, Naruto devant parer ses attaques sans aucune aide que celle de son énergie et de son endurance. Au début, le blond les parait toutes, mais au fur et à mesure, il s'épuisait. Diverses écorchures parsemaient son visage ruisselant de sueur lorsque Itachi stoppa ses attaques, laissant à Naruto le temps de se soigner avec le chakra du démon renard. Cette fois, l'adolescent aux yeux couleur du ciel devait parer les attaques d'Itachi à l'aide de diverses armes.

Celui-ci enchaîna les coups, utilisant des techniques de taijutsu. Comme précédemment, Naruto s'épuisait au fur et à mesure. Lorsqu'il fut à bout, le brun stoppa de nouveau ses attaques. Le corps du bond était estropié de toutes parts. Il utilisa une fois de plus le chakra de Kyûdy pour soigner ses blessures, et pour terminer la partie "esquive" de l'entraînement. Alors Itachi repris les coups, accompagnés par des techniques de ninjutsu.

Contrairement aux autres manches, Naruto était inépuisable. Il se servait d'autres techniques pour contrer celles du brun, et s'il en loupait une, une armure de chakra le protégeait. Ils esquivaient, contraient, attaquaient avec des armes ou divers jutsu. L'échange dura 1 heure.

Ils finirent l'entraînement vers la fin de l'après midi. Comme le jour précédant il laissa le champ libre au blond, mais lui interdisant formellement de voir cette fille aux yeux de perle. _"Si tu la revois, je te promet que ce ne sera plus jamais le cas" _avait-il dit. _C'est ce qu'on va voir_, avait répliquer le "fort intérieur" de Naruto. Et contredisant les ordres de son aîné, il se dirigea vers le terrain où il avait revu Hinata après six années d'errance et d'entraînement.

Comme Naruto le prévoyait, l'adolescente s'y trouvait. Et tout comme la veille, elle s'y entraînait. S'exerçant cette fois à frapper le tronc grâce ses poings, avec la technique que le blond lui avait montrer. Au bout de quelques instants, le rondin de chêne vola en éclat. Le blond décida de se montrer, sautant de la branche où il avait observé la jeune fille pour se réceptionner sur l'herbe.

« Je vois que tu y arrive parfaitement à présent.

Oh… Eu… Naruto.

En chaire et en os. Alors, tu veux que je t'aide encore un peu ?

Ou… Oui.

Dans ce cas, montre moi un enchaînement de coups, un combo si tu préfère. »

Hinata exécuta donc un combo. Il était composé d'un coup de pied, suivi d'un autre pendant qu'elle effectuait un salto arrière. Après avoir créé un clone, le blond repris le combo ; commençant par le coup de pied au niveau du ventre, suivit du salto arrière où l'on ce réceptionnait cette fois en position du poirier. Et dans ce laps de temps, un autre coup de pied envoyant le clone dans les airs qu'un troisième, et magistral, coup lui coupait le souffle. Le clone explosa.

« Voilà, tu peux faire comme ceci. Essais de compléter tes combos ainsi, tu verras, ils seront plus efficaces.

Mer… Merci.

Mais nan, mais nan, t'es pas obliger. Au fait, dit-moi, que c'est-il passer dans le village durant mon absence ?

Et… Et bien, après ta disparition, j'ai entendu dire que la moitié des anbus avait… Avait été réquisitionnée pour te retrouver. L'ambiance de la classe et… Et du village c'est soudainement détendue, Iruka-sensei avait l'air triste. L'équipe N°7, la N°10 et la… La mienne son passées genin. Lors de l'examen chunin, Oro… Orochimaru, un des senin, à tuer le Sandaime et Tsunade, une autre senin, et devenue la Gondaime. Voilà a peut près tout les événement important qu'il y a eu en six ans. Résuma-t-elle.

_-On m'a rechercher ? Je croyais pourtant que l'on souhaitait me voir disparaître._ »

A ce moment, un garde arriva. Pour éviter d'être vu, Naruto retourna sur son perchoir juste à temps. Vu l'heure tardive, il devait ramener Hinata chez elle. Le blond en fit autant et rejoint Itachi à l'auberge. Remarquant l'air rêveur de son arme, le brun aux sharingans devina aisément que celui-ci lui avait désobéit.

Cependant, un autre détail attira son attention. Dans l'ombre d'un immeuble scintillaient deux autres sharingans. Il fit semblant de n'avoir rien vu, et dit à Naruto de se coucher. Il s'endormit à son tour, mais mit ses sens en éveil.


	6. Chapitre 5

Coucou, et voici le dernier chapitre de "Ses yeux de perle contre ma haine". J'espère fortement que vous aimerez la fin de la fic, et merci à ceux qui m'on poussé à la finir. Bonne lecture.

Titre : Ses yeux de perle contre ma haine.

Manga : Naruto

Couples : Naruto/Hinata

Chapitre 5 :

Timides, quelques rayons d'or rougeâtre étincelaient à l'est, chassant au fur et à mesure de leur progression l'ombre de la nuit. Frappant de plein fouet le mont des Hokage, transperçant les vitres des chambres pour réveiller leurs occupants, poussant les oiseaux à chanter leur mélodie. Eternel rituel de chaque matin.

Cependant, comme la veille, la tension d'une chambre d'auberge était de nouveau à son comble. Ses occupants sortirent et se dirigèrent vers la forêt. Arrivés dans une clairière, l'aîné déclara :

« Bon, maintenant, suit-moi le plus discrètement possible. Nous devons sortir de Konoha sans alerter les Anbus.

-De quoi, on par déjà ? On n'a même pas eu le temps de recenser les ninjas des quartiers est et nord !

-Imbécile, plus tu reverra cette fille, plus les risques que l'on nous repèrent sont élevé. Nous devons donc partir. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, on finira ce recensement dans un ou deux ans et tu pourras enfin te venger.

-Hors de question !

-Hors de question ? Tu as donc oublié ce qu'ils t'ont fait subir ? Oublié leurs regards ? Oublié que c'est grâce à moi que tu est devenu fort et que tu as quitté cet enfer !

-Bien sur que non ! Mais toi, tu as oublié ce que j'ai dit lorsque j'ai accepté de te suivre "si je deviens fort, je reviendrais". De plus, Hinata m'a dit que l'on m'a recherché alors que tu m'avais fait croire que l'on souhaitait me voir disparaître ! En réalité, tu ne voyais en moi qu'une arme, n'est-ce pas ? Et bien tu vas goûter en avant première le pouvoir de ton arme ! Rageait Naruto.

Alors le blond, kunai en main, fondit sur Itachi. Heureusement pour lui, son talent lui confiait d'extraordinaires réflexes, lui permettant d'esquiver l'attaque éclair de Naruto. Mais le blond ne s'arrêta pas là. Reproduisant le combo amélioré d'Hinata, il enchaîna ensuite avec un Suiton. Jugeant la situation lui échapper, le brun aux Sharingans profita d'une faille pour fuir.

Mais Naruto le suivit, laissant libre cour à sa colère. Trop occupé à essayer d'échapper au blond, Itachi n'entendit pas le bruit semblable à mille oiseaux et se pris un Chidori en plein cœur. Avant de mourir, le renégat eu le temps d'apercevoir deux Sharingans possédant chacun deux petites virgules noires.

Constatant le résultat du jutsu utilisé par Sasuke, Naruto se calma. Les adolescents se toisèrent un moment, puis partirent chacun de leur côté, comme s'ils n'avaient rien vu. Le blond retourna sur le terrain d'entraînement, dans l'espoir d'y trouver Hinata. Il la trouva mais elle était accompagnée par deux autres genin et une jounin. Il attendit jusqu'à la fin de l'après-midi pour qu'ils partent, la laissant seule. Naruto descendit de la branche de l'arbre duquel il les espionnait.

Ils s'entraînèrent un peu, puis Naruto décida de raconter à Hinata les évènements de la matinée et lui demanda ce qu'il devait faire pour réintégrer Konoha. Elle lui répondit qu'il fallait aller voir l'Hokage. Alors ils allèrent au bâtiment central du village. Ils demandèrent à voir la Gondaime et ce ne fut que grâce au titre d'héritière des Hyûga que possédait Hinata qu'ils purent entrer dans le bureau.

« Bonjour Hinata. Tu voulais me parler ?

-Bon… Bonjour Tsunade-sama. En… En fait, c'est Naruto qui voudrait vous parler.

-Naruto ?

-Ou… Oui.

-Umm… J'ai lu un rapport sur lui, il avait quitter le village il me semble, non ?

-Exact Hokage-sama, répondit Naruto, prenant la relève. En fait je voulais savoir si je pouvais être réintégré. C'est possible ?

-Tu es considéré comme un déserteur. Et d'après ce dont m'a fait par Kakashi, tu accompagnerait Uchiwa Itachi.

-Il est mort. J'ai découvert ce matin qu'en fait, il se servait de moi et nous nous sommes battus. Il à fuit et pendant que je le poursuivait, son frère l'a tué.

-Je vois. Mais que faisiez-vous à Konoha ?

-Nous recensions les ninjas.

-Pourquoi ?

-Nous étions des mercenaires. Cette mission nous à été donner par un type qui s'appelle Orochimachin-chose.

-OROCHIMARU !

-Ouaip, c'est ça. Mais là, on s'écarte du sujet, vous voulez bien me réintégré à Konoha oui ou non ?

-D'accord. Vu la puissance que tu à du atteindre avec Itachi ça ne fera pas de mal au village. Mais avant, il faut que signe ça.

-Poua, la paperasse. On pourrait pas s'en passer ?

-Non, rétorqua Tsunade d'un ton sans réplique. Bien, maintenant, tu fais partit de l'équipe N°7, composée de Kakashi Hatake, Sasuke Uchiwa et Sakura Haruno.

-Ok. _Super, l'équipe de l'épouvantail..._

-Bien, vous pouvez vous en aller. »

Dehors, Naruto sauta de joie. Il remercia Hinata et la pris dans ses bras pour la faire tournoyer. Se reprenant, il s'excusa et proposa de la raccompagner. Ils se quittèrent donc devant le manoir Hyûga et Naruto retourna à l'auberge. Pensant à la journée du lendemain, mais surtout à une jeune fille aux cheveux ébènes, à la peaux blanche et yeux de perle, tel les opales.

FIN


	7. épilogue

Suite à la review d'Uzumaki Raymond, j'ai décidé de faire un épilogue, le voici. Et un grand merci à ceux qui mon permit de continuer et de terminer cette fic.

Titre : Ses yeux de perle contre ma haine.

Manga : Naruto

Couples : Naruto/Hinata

**REVIEWS :**

**Uzumaki Raymond :** De tout coeur, merci pour ta review. Bien que je trouve exagéré que ma fic soit "un prologue génialissime". En tous cas, je prévoyait une nouvelle fanfic, où du moins j'avais envie. Et ta review m'a donné une idée. "Ses yeux de perle contre ma haine" est fini (enfin, une histoire ne finit jamais pour les esprits imaginatifs), mais je vais utiliser ma nouvelle fanfic comme suite. Qu'en dis-tu ?

Epilogue :

A l'ombre du feuillage d'un des nombreux arbres que comptait Konoha, un adolescent d'environ 13 ans somnolait, allongé sur une branche. La peau mate de son visage était dénudée d'expressions. Ses paupières closes, cachant des yeux dont l'iris se confondait avec le ciel, et ses marques faciales, tel les moustaches d'un renard, lui donnaient un air enfantin, pourtant espiègle. L'alizé faisait onduler ses indomptables cheveux couleur du soleil. Ceux-ci étaient retenus par un bandeau frontal, dont la feuille, gravée sur la plaque de métal le recouvrant, luisait aux rayons du soleil matinal.

Soudain, un cri l'arracha de son semi sommeil. Ouvrant les yeux, il ne fut pas étonner de découvrir au pied de l'arbre une kunoichi aux longs cheveux roses, son bandeaux mit en serre-tête, et aux yeux verts s'époumonant à l'appeler. _Kakashi-sensei serait déjà arrivé ? _S'étonna le jeune chûnin. _Il est vrai que je ferais tout de même mieux de commencer à me préparer._ Il descendit de l'arbre et fit face à sa coéquipière, chûnin elle aussi.

« Enfin, ça fait 10 minutes que l'on t'attend, s'exclama-t-elle, excédée.

-Cela fait bientôt deux mois que j'ai rejoint votre équipe, et c'est bien la première fois que Kakashi-sensei est à l'heure. Calme-toi Sakura.

-Dans ce cas, sache Naruto, que pour les missions au-dessus du type C il est même en avance. Aller, viens !

-C'est noté, chef, plaisanta-t-il. »

Il suivit Sakura vers les portes du village. Durant le trajet, il repensa une énième fois aux événements qui c'étaient passés après avoir été réintégré. Ses premières journées avec l'équipe N°7 et ses accrochages avec Sasuke et Sakura, l'examen chûnin qui c'était présenté un mois plus tard (qu'il avait naturellement réussit en compagnie de ses coéquipiers), sa relation avec Hinata.

Arrivant aux portes, il regarda les autres membres de l'équipe et son sensei. _Oui, je n'ai pas eu tort de rentrer à Konoha. J'en suis sûr maintenant._


End file.
